


Mommy is the Hardest Job

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven tries to be a mother while everyone around her tries to deal with their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overwhelmed

Raven Reyes was many things. She was a genius. She was a rocket scientist and she was the wife to Dr. Abby Griffin. But the task she could not handle was mother to three wonderful babies.

Raven was home alone with all three babies. She had been alone for almost eight hours and she was losing this battle. Danni was crying up a storm and kept spitting out her pacifier. Jamie was yelling at the top of his lungs and flaying about. Nicky was just throwing up he was screaming and crying so loud. Raven was lying in the middle of all three with her hands over her eyes crying herself. She couldn’t do this. She knew she couldn’t do this. She warned Abby but no, a bus full of small kids had to crash causing serious injuries.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’re stuck with a failure like me.” Raven sobbed. “I’m sorry! I begged the proven good parent not to leave! She left gone to keep other people’s babies alive.”

Danni some how got Raven in the face with her pacifier.

“I know. You hate me. You all hate me I’m a terrible mother.” Raven got up reaching for the diaper bag. “Okay boys, remember the agreement don’t pee on mommy and if you try to please don’t aim for my mouth.” She took Nicky up first and somehow she saw it coming and put the diaper right back up. “Hey you broke the deal.” Once he was taken care of she picked up Danni quickly changing her and then Jamie. She placed them all in their swings and set them to automatic each playing a lullaby.

About a half hour later Abby walked in the door. She was exhausted, she lost three of the seven children that were taken in. She heard the swings and headed straight for the living room. All the babies were asleep in their swings while Raven was asleep on the floor inches away. Abby checked on all three babies before bending down to pick up Raven in her arms and carry her up to their bed. Raven woke up half way up the stairs and Abby told her to go back to sleep they’ll talk in the morning.

* * *

 

When Raven did wake up she found Abby in the kitchen on the laptop.

“What are you doing babe?” She asked pouring herself up a cup of coffee.

“I’m looking for a nanny.”

“We don’t need a nanny. You shouldn’t listen to your parents.”

“I’m doing this for them. I left you here all alone with three two week olds. You haven’t taken care of one all alone all day before and I left you with all three with no help. I just sent in an email to the board telling them that unless there is a natural disaster or terrorist attack I’m not going in. I’ll do what research I can here but now and then I will have to go to the lab and frankly it’s not fair to leave you with all three of them. So when I do have to go or you have to go somewhere we’ll have help. We’ll only use them when it’s not the two of us.”

“Fine that’s sounds okay. We’ll still raise them but we won’t get overwhelmed.” Abby reached out and pulled Raven over to her. “You did fine last night. You’re a good mom.”

“No I’m not.” She admitted.

“Raven you were alone with three newborns for eight hours. You were fantastic.” Abby pulled her in for a kiss. “We’ll do interviews in the next few days, go back to sleep I can watch the kids. You deserve a break.”

“I’m only taking you up on that offer so that I can stop seeing these spots.”

“Go, we can’t have the long marriage we want if you die on me.”

“Yeah being a widow twice will raise suspicion.”

“Wait until you see how much I have against you for life insurance.” Abby joked watching Raven walk away, the second she was out of the sight the babies started to wake up. Before Abby went to get them she made the three bottles and put them in bowls of hot water to warm then.

She ran up to the nursey where Danni was crying and smiled at how she was already up in Clarke’s arms.

“I heard her and I didn’t want her to wake the boys up. How did Raven do last night?”

“She did good but its not fair to do that to her so we’re getting a part time nanny.”

“Oh.”

“Clarke it’s not like that.”

“You get a new family and you want to not mess this one up? I bet you’re even hoping none of the triplets need to be institutionalized.” Clarke stormed off Danni in her arms sucking on her hair.

Jamie was awake in his crib and just looked up at his mommy. “Your sister is crazy isn’t she? She’s just missing Lexa, once she comes back she’ll go back to normal…well normal for them which is codependent for everyone else.” Abby teased as the little boy just leaned into her. “Let’s get some food before Nicky wakes up.”

* * *

 

When Raven woke up the second time she went downstairs and we greeted by all three babies in their bouncy seats sleeping and Abby at the computer printing off resumes.

“Good sleep?” She asked smiling at her wife.

“Yeah, didn’t notice how much I needed it. How were they this morning?”

“Clarke took Danni so it was just the boys and I. Until she needed to be changed.”

“We need to teach her that she has to change Danni if she wants to take her.” Raven laughed. “My babies didn’t miss me?”

“Jamie was looking around for you the entire time.” Abby nodded. “I only printed off the ones that had references from this city and I already called them. I also have them being checked with police databases.”

“I love how protective you are of your family.” Raven kissed her shoulder. She picked up one of the resumes. “I like this one. She’s pretty cute.”

“We are not picking out a nanny base on how cute they are.”

“Boo.” Raven pouted before giving in the grin.

Abby closed the computer and pulled Raven to her lap. “I love you,”

“I love you too babe.” Almost like the infants could tell when their mothers were sharing a moment, the second Abby and Raven’s lips met all three babies woke up and cried.

* * *

 

Octavia was lying on the couch with Nicky on her chest, Abby was upstairs changing Danni and Raven was in the kitchen with Jamie getting the bottles ready. It was fine until a woman in her thirties walked by holding a laundry basket. “Raven!”

Raven practically ran into the room. “What?”

“There is a strange woman in your house.”

“Do you mean Janet?”

“Who’s Janet?”

“Our housekeeper…” Raven looked at her so confused.

“Since when?”

“Since forever.”

“Why haven’t I ever seen her?”

“She only comes twice a week, I guess you just haven’t been here when she is.”

“…I hate you.” Nicky started to fuss and Octavia looked back down at him. “Not you. Just your mommy for hiding someone from me.”

“I didn’t hide anyone, she was working here long before I met Abby.”

“Likely story.” Octavia sat up and pulled Nicky with her before taking him off to one of the rooms.

“Don’t take my son out of the house please!” Raven called after her going back to the kitchen to finish what she was doing. “Auntie O is nuts babe.” She spoke down to Jamie in her arm, leaning fully into her chest. “Remember that.”

Abby walked down with Danni and switched her out for Jamie. “Where is Nicky and Octavia?”

“I hope still in the house, the second he needs to be changed she’ll pass him off. We can guarantee that. Everyone but Bell passes them back when they’re smelly.”

“For the record Callie doesn’t do that.”

“No she just slaps my ass and calls me jailbait.”

“She only slaps your ass when you pass by her.” Abby defended her best friend.

“Next time she comes; you are not letting her near me.”

“Next time you may take the kids and go to Octavia’s.” Abby told her laughing. “Do you want me to feed them?”

“Nah, that’s fine I can do it. I like feeding them.”

“Yeah baby?”

“Yeah, I like reminding them that they need me to live so they can’t like kill me in my sleep when they’re older.”

“Our children will not try to kill you in your sleep Raven.”

“You can’t promise that. All I’m saying, they start walking, that bedroom door is getting locked.”

“Okay baby.” Abby just smiled kissing Raven’s cheek. “For the record Clarke mostly just crawled in our bed to sleep when she had a nightmare when she started walking. Not trying to kill us.”

“That’s Clarke. Our children are not Clarke.”

“Yes our children may not be just like Clarke.”

“So they may in fact try to kill us. They already out number us.!”

“Please go talk to a professional about these thoughts.”

“No they’ll say I’m crazy.” Abby just sighed and wanted to point out that it was insane but knew that no one in their right mind would tell their wife that they are crazy, that’s how you book a ticket straight to the couch and or patio.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting on the couch, laptop on the coffee table talking to Lexa.

“How have you been doing?” Clarke asked smiling at the fact that Lexa was wearing her hoodie, and her tank under it, and her pj pants.

**“I’m doing better. Gusgus is driving me nuts, he won’t leave me alone.”**

“Maybe if you keep calling him Gusgus he will.”

“ **I have called him that since I could babble. It has lost all effect on him. Mom and Dad are apparently in France right now. Some business meeting. They haven’t been here for more a few days at a time. I’ve been seeing my doctor three times a week. We’ve been talking about the car accident a lot, how unlikely it will be to happen again. How I should drive in the winter…which is vastly different here than back with you. I mean there isn’t much of a winter in Italy. Not like in other parts of the world. But when I get back I will have to drive a car with you in it. Not in a blizzard, no one should drive in that but in snow. So I can prove to myself that I will not kill you.** ”

“I’m glad you’re getting better. I promise the odds of that happening again are really low.” Clarke stretched her arms and Lexa just smiled. “I just want you back here in my arms. I hate sleeping in bed alone. I have no one to put my cold feet on.”

“ **I told you to date. I know Bellamy would ask you out if I and or Raven tells him too. I don’t want you to be alone or to put your life on hold. Clarke put your cold feet on Bell.** ”

“I’m not dating anyone but you Lex. You’re getting better, you might be here soon. So why would I ruin what we have by dating other people.” Clarke just stared into the camera. “It’s you I’m going to marry at some point in the future, why waste my time with other people?”

“ **Clarke…** ” Lexa looked worried and frowned.

“I’m not changing my mind.” Lexa looked behind, spoke to someone in what Clarke could only assume was Italian, (she never heard Lexa speak it before and Lexa admitted that though her and her family lived there, her whole life, they never spoke Italian but Lexa knew some, it was impossible to shop without picking up on some things) she turned back to the screen.

“ **I have to go babe, another session. I’ll talk to you tonight?** ”

“Wouldn’t miss a chance to say goodnight to you.” Clarke smiled watching Lexa blow her a kiss and closing the laptop. Seconds later the front door opened and Raven came in, diaper bag over one shoulder and a carrier in her hands. Abby was closely behind with the other two carriers in her hands.

“Where were you guys?” Clarke didn’t even fully notice that the house was empty.

“Doctor appointment. They are all healthy.” Abby informed her.

“Great, so the constantly crying is normal?”

“Sadly.” Abby shrugged. She set the boys down and started to take them out of their carriers. “How’s Lexa?”

“Learning Italian apparently.”

“Well she was only in there for twenty one years?”

“Give or take.”

“She still wanting you to date?” Raven asked.

“Yeah but I told her that it isn’t happening. She’s going to be my wife. I’m not wasting my time dating other people when she’s getting better. She’s looking so much better.”

“That’s great Clarke, I’m glad she’s getting better.” Raven picked up Danni. “Feel like changing your sister?”

“Not without some financial incentive.”  

“Not happening.” Raven took Danni upstairs while Abby was getting bottles ready for the three infants. 


	2. Bomb shelters and Bath Time

 

Clarke woke up to the usual sounds of her baby siblings crying. This was why she had planned to move out before they were born. By the time she got up the nanny was in the room instead. She was a nice enough woman, had experience use to be a paediatrician surgeon but was sick of watching children die.

“I have them Clarke you can go back to sleep.” She spoke sweetly as she changed Danni who just stared at her big sister.

“Who isn’t home?” Clarke asked knowing that the Nanny was only there when some is out.

“Raven had to go catch a jet to a place that she doesn’t even know.” The nanny shrugs. “Who knew mechanics had such interesting jobs.”

“It’s never a good thing when she is whisked away.” One of the house additions when Raven moved in was a three sub layer bomb shelter. It was self reliant and had enough space to grow all the food they would need. It was made because Raven knew the risk of the modern world and part of her job was to find ways to disarm them. But she always had the thought in the back of her mind because she might not be able to save the world and she was making sure her family had enough warning time to get on the bunker. When Raven was called away like this no one was allowed to leave the house until she called and said it was safe.

Clarke went to her mother’s room barging in.

“Has Raven called yet?”

Abby was lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling when Clarke barged in.

“No but they told her she had to talk someone through repairing the Canadian arm in space.”

“But they could have lied.”

“They have before.” Abby sighed. “I hate knowing this and not just being able to go on with my life. If the world is going to face a nectar apocalypse, I’d rather not know.”

“I know.” Clarke nodded. “I feel the same way. A part of me always wants to call Lexa and tell her but I know I can’t. I don’t even know if Lexa would have access to some place safe.”

“Do you want to come lie down with mommy? I know it makes your siblings feel better, it’s Jamie’s favourite way to fall asleep.” Abby patted the space next to her on the very large bed. Clarke just shrugged and laid down next to her mother laying her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“Wake me if the world is ending.”

“Okay sweetie. Sweet dreams.” Abby starts rubbing Clarke’s back out of habit and is surprised when she doesn’t try to push her arm off her.

* * *

 

Raven was back home in no time, which was actually eight hours. The second she was home she just collapsed on the couch. She watched as the nanny came into the room, smile at her, before calling out to Abby that she would be going since Raven is home, unless they want her to stay. Raven just shook her head and told her goodnight.

It took Abby fifteen minutes to come downstairs to find her wife face down on the couch.

“Were we close to death?”

“No. I literally just talked a bunch of non-mechanical scientists into fixing a very large, very old, very complicated claw grabber toy.” Abby could see the tension and stress coming off Raven in waves.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You’re helping me a lot just by being here.” Raven reached an arm out for Abby to grab.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with idiots.”

“They’re not idiots, that’s the frustrating thing. They know their shit, but their shit isn’t my shit. They do however think that their shit is more important than my shit and therefore I am inferior to them. Do they listen to my instructions? Nope. They pull everything apart. They do things that I didn’t tell them to do. They don’t wait for me to give them instructions. They fuck with everything! So not only do I have to talk them through everything that was wrong when I was called but it’s twice as bad because they keep trying to jump ahead. I had to fix it twice because they kept thinking something went together but actually something was supposed to be in the middle of those parts.” Raven ranted turning to face Abby completely, who just stroked her hair and kissed her nose when she was done.

“I know. I work in a hospital that answers to a board. A board which consists of no doctors.” Abby sighed. “It’s frustrating but it’s part of the job.”

“Have you given the babies their bath yet?”

“Of course not, I know how much you love it.” Raven beamed sitting up and grabbing Abby’s arm.

“Let’s go get everything ready!” Abby loved how Raven’s mood always improved when it came to doing anything with the babies. She liked to pout and pretend to be annoyed when they would wake up in the middle of the night, but she actually loved it. Her work shop was already being covered in new things for the babies, prototypes that would be perfected when they were old enough to use them.

Abby allowed Raven to go first up the stairs so she could enjoy the view. It was still amazing to see it.

Abby went to the bathroom to fill up the tub and place the three baby tubs into their larger soaker tub. Raven liked having all three babies in the tub at once. She thought they enjoyed having each other, Abby couldn’t break it to her that they actually couldn’t tell that their siblings were with them yet. Just like how she ignored the knowledge that her babies couldn’t tell the difference between their own mothers and some random stranger right now.

Once the water was the right level and temperature Abby lined up the toys that came with the little bath seats. Danni was already stripped down to just a diaper and was crying. She hated not having her clothes, the tiniest bit of cold set her off. Nicky would stay all day in just his diaper and he wouldn’t care. Jamie was the pickiest. He liked having clothes on, just not socks. He liked his feet bare.

“Do you want to get started on one of the boys?” Raven asked trying to soothe Danni at least somewhat.

“Go in with her, I’ll bring in the boys to you.” Abby smiled handing three new diapers for the bathroom for the babies to go in as soon as they were dry enough.

Raven just nodded. “Come on sweetie, Ariel is waiting for you.”

Abby had way too much fun watching Raven and their kids. Raven would play around with them, fill the squirty toys with water and use them to spray the soap off their bellies. They always laughed at it and when the water would go over their heads, Nicky hated it. He didn’t know what was going on. Danni laughed and Jamie would just sneeze. It was cute. They each had their own hooded animal towels, first their lower halves were dried as quick as possible (you only take your time putting a diaper back on once before you know that is a very bad thing). Danni was in her diaper and her pink fluffy horned Pegasus towel, with wings on the back. (It was a gift from Lexa, all the hooded towels were). Jamie had his dog towel, tail on the back and spot on the eye of the hood. Nicky had an alligator with a spikey back and tail. They kids were way too small to enjoy them but it was cute.

“Who wants to lie in mommy’s bed and watch a movie?” Raven asked all three who just stared at her. “I’m taking those looks as a yes.” Raven scooped up Danni and Jamie while Abby grabbed Nicky.

“You want to get this into a routine don’t you? After bath cuddle time?”

“Is that a bad thing? Conditioning our children to want to spend time with us?” Abby just laughed.

“Careful, I tried to make up for the long days by pulling Clarke into my bed so she’d be able to know I was there, even when she was asleep. She wouldn’t sleep in her own bed until she was ten.”

“You mean I can make sure these kids need me until they’re ten? I’m so making sure they get used to sleeping in bed with us then.” Raven stuck her tongue out at Abby.

“You know you can’t bring that sleeping in my bed with me until she was ten thing up to Clarke right? I mean it one joke and you’re on the couch.”

“Yeah, yeah no making fun of the step daughter.”

* * *

 

Clarke came back home to find the rest of the family asleep in the master bedroom, or at least she thought they were all asleep until Danni started to fuss.

“You can come sleep with me tonight. I know I’m your favourite.” Clarke smiled down reached out for the fussing girl only to have a knee connect with her chest as she leant over Raven.

“Touch my babies and you die.”

“It’s just me Raven.”

“Touch my babies and you die Clarke.” Raven took her hand away from Nicky and reached up, pushing Clarke away. Clarke just stepped away.

“They’re not just your babies.”

“Being a mother is more important than being a sister.”

“You are like seven months older than me.”

“My babies. Go away.”

“Danni likes me better.”

“I’m her mommy. Go away or I’ll throw the leg at you again.” Raven was getting really good at immobilizing people by throwing the metal leg at them…well by people it was Clarke and Octavia.

“Be good Raven. Goodnight Clarke.” Abby mumbled, rolling over in her spot and reaching out to touch Raven.


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven spends time with her mom and comes to notice something about her relationship with Raven.

“You’re working too hard.” Mrs. Collins tisked.

“Mom I’m not. I have only gone in when I absolutely had too.” Raven groaned. She was always hearing this. She was working too much, she was too busy, over stressed.

“I don’t like the idea of a stranger raising my grandbabies.” She started. “I’ll help you with those babies. You don’t need a stranger.”

“She only comes when Abby or I are at work so it’s not just one of us alone.” She was tired of this conversation. Every since they hired the nanny, her mother couldn’t call or visit without having this conversation.

“You know if it was up to us, we’d have moved in or a lot closer at least and help out more. But we know that Abby wouldn’t like that.”

“Mom you’re more than welcome to move from your house. Abby wouldn’t mind. Why do you think she doesn’t like you? She likes you Mom.”

“Finn made mistakes, everyone does. Clarke has a made few herself. You don’t see us judging her parenting.”

“Abby isn’t judging you and Dad Mom! She likes you and Dad. You two are so much better than her own parents.”

“Has Abby ever seen a therapist?” Raven literally threw her hands up in the air as the question came out of nowhere.

“I don’t know Mom. Maybe after Jake died. Why?”

“I’ve been thinking.” She paused. “What kind of woman goes off and marries someone months older than her own daughter?”

“Who marries someone older than her own mother?” Raven snapped back.

“We already know you have mommy issues thanks to an alcoholic selfish woman.”

“Mom why are you only bringing this up now. We’ve been married for awhile; we have three kids.”

“I’ve been worrying about you, the more we see the house the more it seems like nothing has been changing. Not like how I hoped.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look at this house. Point out one thing that you bought or picked out.” Raven started to looked around kitchen they were in. “And family photos don’t count.”

“There’s nothing.”

“Did you pick out anything that isn’t in your workshop?”

“I must have.” She started getting up and wanted to find some décor or item that she bought.

“The entertainment room. I did most of that.” Raven pointed out remembering the set up she had in there.

“And who sees that room? Any of Abby’s friends?”

“No, they don’t watch their shows or movies here.”

“Honey I want you to be honest, not only with me but with yourself with this. Does this feel like a home you helped make or does it feel like this is Abby’s home and you’re just living here?”

Raven just sighed. “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it. I mean when I moved in it, we just didn’t change anything because Abby already had everything done.”

“Have you tried to add anything to the décor?”

“Yeah, I wanted some things in the bedroom and the living room and Abby said it didn’t match so I left them at the apartment.” She sighed. “All of my stuff is still there.”

“Why didn’t you want to get a new house together?”

“She raised Clarke here, it has a lot of memories for her.”

“Don’t let those memories overshadow you and your children.”

“If you like the house like this fine. But sweetie if it doesn’t feel like a home then you need to say something to Abby.”

“The house doesn’t feel like a home, but Abby makes it one. As long as Abby is here it’s home. That’s what’s important isn’t it? My wife makes me feel at home.”

“I just want to make sure you’re happy baby.” She pulled Raven into her arms. “You’re my baby girl. You’re my only child that I can do anything for anymore and I just want to make sure you have the best and happiest life you can.”

“Mom I am happy. Abby makes me happy. My babies make me happy, even when they’re driving me insane.” Raven smiled when the baby monitor started to go off alerting that one of the babies knew they were mentioned and so they had to wake up.

“I’ll go get them. You stay here.”

“Mom I can go get them.”

“I know you can, but honestly I have the biggest fear that your leg will come loose or something and you’ll go flying down the stairs.” Only her parents were allowed to say anything when it came to limitations on her leg, their main comments had to do with their own fears about her safety.

“Fine. Go. But for the record it will be extremely hard for my leg to come loose and fall off. It’s literally strapped onto me.”

“I still worry. I get to do that I’m your mother.”

* * *

 

When Abby came home from work she was surprised to find looking at home renovation sites.

“Planning something for the workshop?” Abby gave her wife a quick kiss before moving to the infants playing on the floor.

“I noticed that this house doesn’t say that I live here.”

“What do you mean?” Abby sat up clearly noticing the seriousness of her wife’s tone.

“None of the things I used to decorate were allowed in this house.”

“I never said you couldn’t bring anything.”

“You said I could put everything in my workshop. But that can only fit so much and still be functional.”

“You have the shed too.”

“So I get two rooms that no one sees and you get the rest of the house?”

“It was already decorated Raven. That happens when you move into a fully furnished home.”

“I don’t know why I bothered to bring this up to you.” She sighed. “Can you watch them? I’m really tired and I just need a nap.”

“It’s pretty late already why don’t you just try to sleep for the rest of the night. I can take care of them.”

“Okay, don’t forget their baths.” Abby stopped herself from commenting on how Raven loved giving them baths but clearly her wife wasn’t okay so she wasn’t going to hound her on it.

Abby didn’t know what happened today to make Raven bring up the amount of décor that she left behind. Raven moved in four years ago. She never seemed to have a problem with it before.

“What did I miss today guys?” Abby asked the triplets on the floor. They just gave her a stare but that wasn’t any answer. “Should I go buy Mommy a present? I heard her talking about this wielding tool…or maybe a new drill.” Abby sighed. “If Mommy doesn’t want me to sleep in my bed can I sleep in your room?” Danni started to laughed. “You’re too much like your sister you know that.”

* * *

 

When Abby went to bed herself she was surprised when Raven spoke.

“How did the bath go?”

“The usual, I got soaked, the floor was a slippery death trap and Nicky pooped.”

“The other two distracted you so you wouldn’t notice his poop face?”

“Exactly.” Abby wanted to pull Raven over to her, to wrap her arms around her like how she prefers to sleep but knew that Raven was mad at her. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I hate these sheets and these pillows and this bed.” Raven turned to face Abby. “Do you know what kind of sheets I love?” Abby had to think and even then she came up blank so she guessed.

“Isn’t it cotton?”

“No. I love the t shirt style ones unless it’s winter then I like the flannel but you won’t let me put them on the bed. I love panni but you gave away the press because you said it didn’t match. This entire house hasn’t been changed since I moved in because you don’t let me add or change anything. My friends keep calling it your house, and it is. It’s your house. I just live here.” Abby went silent she was right. Raven was completely right.

“You’re right. I’m off this Friday, we can make an appointment with a realtor and start looking at a new house.”

“I don’t want to move. I know what this house means for you, I know that it has a lot of memories for you. I just want this house to feel like a home to me.”

“It should feel like a home to you. I am so sorry it doesn’t.” Abby rubbed her back. “Whatever you want me to do I’ll do.”

“All I brought with me when I moved in was my clothes.”

“Whatever you want we’ll do. Whatever I have to do to fix this I’ll do it. If you want to change everything in the kitchen let’s do it. If changing this room whole house makes you feel better then let’s do it.” Abby honestly had no idea that Raven felt like this wasn’t her home. She was going to say more but the baby monitor interrupted. “I’ll go get Jamie.” When Abby returned the bedroom door was locked. She got the message. Clearly her words didn’t fix it. “I’ll just be in the guest room. I love you.”

* * *

Clarke stumbled through the door, arm around Octavia. “Shh, we can’t wake the babies.” Clarke loudly whispered. She led the way to the kitchen where they broke apart, Octavia going to the cupboards while Clarke went to the fridge. “I don’t see pizza. Do you see pizza?”

“No.” Octavia slammed the cupboard doors. “You said there was pizza.”

“I thought there was.” Clarke frowned. “Let’s just go call them.”

“You need to get laid. You need to be fucked good and hard.” Octavia stressed. “I’m, I’m gonna call Linc and get his okay then we’ll fuck. You can check with Lexa, we can get porn or whatever and fuck. Just two good friends being good fucks.” Clarke started laughing taking it as a joke but stopped when Octavia spoke into her phone. “Okay, fine. Deal.” Octavia grinned at Clarke. “I can fuck you but not Raven now. I gotta go tell her the bad news, you get pizza, ask for lots of big meat. We’ll make our own porn.” Octavia left a confused but laughing Clarke in the kitchen as she went up to the master bedroom, only falling going up the stairs six times. When she got to the door and found it locked she started hitting it. “Raven! Raven I can’t fuck you! Raven!” Raven came after fifteen seconds, but what felt like an hour to Octavia. “You took long.” Octavia pouted. “And you’re missing a leg.”

“I don’t sleep in the prosthetic.”

“Why not? What if you have to pee? Do you ever forget you don’t have a leg when you wake up?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Yeah. Listen sad news. I can’t fuck you.”

“Fine, go downstairs or home I don’t care just do not wake my kids.”

“Where’s Abby?”

“I don’t know. We’re not in a good place right now.” Raven yawned. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, oh don’t be jealous but I’m going to fuck Clarke.”

“Just make sure Clarke agrees before you do anything.”

When Octavia went back downstairs she found Clarke curled up in the large kingsized bed made couch crying over her surface.

“I don’t want to cheat on you.”

“ **You’re not cheating. We aren’t a couple, and if you want to sleep to with Octavia and Lincoln has given the okay then enjoy it.** ”

“I just want to fuck you. We fuck so good.”

“ **When I get better we will. But you should enjoy yourself. I know how cranky you get when you don’t get orgasms.** ”

“I miss you.”

“ **I miss you too, but right now you’re drunk and I think you should drink like five glasses of water before you go to bed. I don’t want you to do something stupid.** ”

“So you agree sleeping with Octavia is stupid.”

“ **I think if she’s half as drunk as you are, you’d both regret it if you remember it. Sober up first. But if you both want to have sex while sober then go for it. You don’t have to tell me or need my permission but if you want you have it. I think you should be dating people right now. I don’t want you to be all alone and loney. I want you to happy and in love.”**

“I am in love. With you.”

“ **But I don’t know when I’ll be back there. I’m sorry Clarke but you can’t put your life on hold waiting for me to get better.** ”

“I love you.”

“ **I love you too. Now go drink a lot of water and no more alcohol.** ”

“Aren’t you like eight hours ago?”

“ **It’s over eight. I’m here if you want to talk you know that. I love you Clarke please take care.** ” Upstairs the sound of all three babies waking up screaming caught Clarke’s attention.

“They’re up! I’ll go bring them down so you can see them.”

“ **Clarke you’re drunk. Do not attempt to go down stairs with a baby let alone all three. Take the tablet up to them.** ”

Clarke listened and set the tablet up on a shelf by the rocking chair. Clarke picked Danni up and started to rock her facing her towards the camera. “Can you say hi to Lexa? She’s so pretty isn’t she? When you’re older she’s going to be your sister in law.” Clarke smiled as she spoke to Danni pointing to the screen.

“ **Hey baby girl are you having a hard time sleeping?** ” Lexa was smiling, it hurt that she was missing moments in their lives because she was excited to help Clarke with her siblings. The baby girl had stopped crying and was cuddling into Clarke. “ **She loves her big sister doesn’t she?** ”

“We’re each other’s favorites.” Clarke smiled. “She likes me more than her mommies.”

“ **I don’t blame her, you are pretty amazing.** ” Lexa grinned watching the baby’s eyes close shut. “ **Go put her back down and go to sleep yourself. Before the boys wake up.** ”

“They’re pretty good at going back to sleep on their own when they were just woken by a noise. The boys aren’t high maintenance like this princess.”

“ **Goodnight Clarke.** ”

“Night Lexa. I’ll take to you when I wake up right?”

“ **Of course.** ”

* * *

 

Raven woke up to find Abby in the kitchen going over magazines, flyers and pages printed from sites.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re redecorating the entire house. It needs to reflect you as well. So I’m seeing if any place has any specials and I’m trying to find plenty of those sheets you like.”

“Abby.”

“You said you don’t feel like this is your home so I’m fixing that. We can take the babies out with us and spend all day looking for ideas, if you need any.” Raven kissed Abby’s cheek.

“That you for listening. Target has the best sheets.”

“We’ll go to Target and get you the sheets you like for tonight.”


End file.
